


A More Modern Way Of Doing Things

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [23]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Peggy, Cute Peggy, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, POV Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter Lives, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute Steve, happy Peggy, happy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an impromptu dancing session in Steve's living room, Peggy proposes to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A More Modern Way Of Doing Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 3 of [Steggy Positivity Week](http://fuckyeahsteveandpeggy.tumblr.com/post/144580457354/its-time-to-show-some-support-and-positivity-for) at Tumblr (which I'm posting a few days early, so my day 4 fic won't be gumming up the order of the series), where the prompt is " _Modern Day_." I just kind of fell in love with INXS's "Disappear" for them and thought of this scenario and it kind of write itself.

“I love this song!” The volume of the iPod plugged into the speaker deck suddenly got louder and Steve grinned. It wasn’t often that he and Peggy got to spend time together these days; ever since she’d woken up from the cryogenic state that Howard had put her in and finished adjusting to the twenty-first century, she’d gone into experiencing it no holds barred. She had taken every mission that S.H.I.E.L.D. offered, she had traveled every chance she got, she had been busy living the life that she'd almost been robbed of.

He had thought she wouldn’t make room for him but she had, even if it had been over Skype or phone calls or emails, but it seemed things were settling now. There were less times now that there were nine hundred thousand miles between them, it seemed, and more times they were in the same city. Even more times they were in the same room. And as the synth beat from the 80s song filled the room, Peggy came over and pulled him out of his chair. He laughed at that. “I still have two left feet, Peggy.”

“Nonsense,” she said. “It’s not as though you’re wearing the hard soled shoes we used to wear, or I have on pumps. I mean, we can dance in our bare feet if you’re that worried about stepping all over my toes.” She let go of his hand and bent down to untie the laces on the running shoes she was wearing. He took a moment to appreciate the view of Peggy in modern clothing. She wore it just as well as the military uniforms or the red dress she had worn. Perhaps even better.

Perhaps much better, if he was honest.

After a moment he slipped out of his own shoes, leaving himself in just his thick white socks as the lyrics to the song started. He knew them well enough by now; he’d discovered that while the music of the last few years wasn’t all to his taste, he rather liked INXS and he listened to their greatest hits album quite frequently.

_Say I’m crying_  
_I’m looking at what’s on TV._  
_Pain and suffering_  
_And the struggle to be free_

_It can’t ever be denied and I_  
_Never will ignore_  
_But when I see you coming_  
_I can take it all_

_You’re so fine_  
_Lose my mind_  
_And the world seems to disappear_  
_All the problems, all the fears_  
_And the world seems to disappear_

The whole time the song had been playing he had twirled her out and back in and they had danced close, laughing the whole time. He loved being close to her, he did. And while he wasn’t glad that something had happened to her, something that had been traumatic, he was glad that she was here with him now, that they could spend years together and he didn’t have to watch her grow old and die before him. He wasn’t sure he could bear that.

Before the second verse started she stepped on his foot, and she laughed, leaning in and kissing him. “And you were afraid you would trample my poor feet,” she said, keeping her lips near his as she stopped dancing.

He held her close, ignoring the song in the background. “You can trample my feet anytime, Peggy,” he said.

“Oh really?” she asked, moving her arms to wind them around his neck. “Is that an invitation to see you more often, Steve?”

“I’m an old-fashioned guy, but in this day and age there’s this thing called cohabitation,” he said. “If you’re game, I could consider it.”

“You would consider going against your morals to spend more time with me?” she asked, surprised.

“I want to spend all my time with you,” he said, more seriously than he had intended.

“Then you could marry me,” she said, playing with the back of his neck.

“I thought I was supposed to ask you,” he said, a small grin forming on his face.

“I could wait all day for that, Steve,” she said, giving him a wide smile. “I had to wait for months for our first kiss. And I had to wait over fifty years for our first dance.” She slid her arms down slightly. “I know I’ve been gone more than I’ve been here, and it hasn’t seemed like I’ve wanted to settle, but I want a future with you. I think we could find a way for us to settle.”

He nodded. “I think we could, too,” he said, leaning in more. “So you want to be Mrs. Steve Rogers?”

“I would love to,” she said, nodding. “Just because I’ve been an independent woman for most of my life doesn’t mean I don’t need love and companionship. I do love you, Steve. I want to be your wife.”

“And I would love to be your husband,” he said before kissing her softly, their dancing together all but forgotten. She pressed herself against him as she kissed him back, and he knew that even if their engagement hadn’t come about in the most traditional way, it would be the best thing for them. He would get her a ring and all that later, but for now he would enjoy this moment and kiss her as she deserved to be kissed, with all the love he possessed.


End file.
